<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Hide by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010268">Something to Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since last Hanukkah.  You and Loki are in a relationship and he is looking forward to celebrating the holiday with you again.  You noticed Loki is more and more absent.  A phone call one night reveals what Loki has been up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow up to Something Different.   I am not Jewish, I did do research but if I have written anything offensive, please reach out to me and I will rewrite.  The prayers are transliterated, so that is why they look the way they do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You picked up a ten-pound bag of potatoes and stared at Loki lounging on the couch. You spied a similar oversized bag of onions.</p><p>“Loki, how many people are we feeding this Hanukkah?”</p><p>His head peeked over the back of the couch. “You and me, dove.”</p><p>“Then why am I looking at an industrial, restaurant sized bag of potatoes?”</p><p>“I get hungry.”</p><p>“‘You’re peeling them.” Loki grinned. “Without magic.” His face fell.</p><p>“Why no magic?”</p><p>“It gives everything an aftertaste.” You smacked your lips. “You can use the food processor.”</p><p>“My knuckles are eternally grateful.” Loki returned his attention to his book.</p><p>“Someone getting punished?” Steve kicked a toe against the sack of potatoes. You stared at him blankly, blinking. “KP duty.”</p><p>“Loki gets hungry.” You stabbed a finger at the couch.</p><p>“Come on, Loki, no one gets that hungry.”</p><p>Loki stood up and gestured at himself. “And yet here I am.” He glanced at the large clock in the kitchen. “Now if you excuse me, I have a prior engagement.” He tucked his book under his arm and headed to the elevator.</p><p>“Tomorrow starts Hanukkah!” you called out to him.</p><p>“I already bought your present.” He smirked as the door shut.</p><p>You dragged the potato sack into the pantry and checked to make sure you had ingredients for sufganiyot, making a list for JARVIS to place an order. You headed back to the apartment you shared with Loki to make some last-minute preparations. You fell asleep before Loki snuck back in. He carried you to bed.</p><p>-</p><p>Loki left a note on the table that morning.</p><p>More appointments. I made a pot of coffee and your favorite creamer is in the fridge. I will be home before sundown.</p><p>All my love,</p><p>Loki</p><p>You frowned at the note. First yesterday and now today. And as you thought back over the last several months, Loki had been out for appointments more often than usual. You hadn’t noticed until now. The burble of your stomach pulled you away from your thoughts and you shoved the nagging thoughts aside in favor of in search of breakfast.</p><p>You wandered out into the common room with your coffee to find Clint rummaging in the fridge.</p><p>“Hey, want some breakfast?” You leaned over to see him holding bacon and eggs.</p><p>“Just the eggs, please. I am going to make some toast too. Want?”</p><p>Clint nodded and pulled a couple of pans out. He fixed you a couple of sunny side up eggs while the toaster toasted three slices of sourdough bread. You smashed up an avocado to put on top, chuckling at how much your life had changed in a few short years. You were struggling to hold down a job, surviving on ramen and leftovers your server friends gave you to now living in one of the tallest buildings in New York, eating avocado toast with eggs prepared by one of the Avengers. And dating Loki. A god.</p><p>“Clint…” you asked. “You still going up into the air vents?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. From time to time. Why?”</p><p>You squirmed in your seat and took a bit of toast, the egg oozing over the avocado.</p><p>“What is going? Is it Loki?”</p><p>You choked on your toast, coughing hard. Clint slid your coffee mug over to you and you took a big sip, clearing your throat.</p><p>“So that’s a yes.” Clint leaned over the counter. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>Your head tucked down. “Have you noticed him coming and going a lot recently?” You took another bite.</p><p>Clint shrugged his shoulders. “No more than usual. But he does have his magic so who knows?”</p><p>“Not helpful, Clint.” Egg yolks dripped from the corner of your mouth and you shoved the last of your piece of toast.</p><p>“You could always ask him.” Clint suggested before walking away.</p><p>-</p><p>You spent the rest of the day trying in vain to distract yourself. You made jam for the sufganiyot and wrapped Loki’s first present. A first edition of one of his favorite Midgardian books, Good Omens.</p><p>“I particularly enjoy Crowley’s style.” He would comment.</p><p>“Does that make me Aziraphale?”</p><p>Loki smiled up at you. “Only if you want to be.”</p><p>“All those books… I would rather enjoy that.”</p><p>You even found one with both authors’ autographs. You hoped Loki liked it. It was so difficult to shop for him. Loki came back some time after lunch, a few shopping bags in his hands.</p><p>“Oooo, is that for me?”</p><p>“What?” Loki asked, confused, still holding the bags.</p><p>“The bags, Loki.” You pointed at them.</p><p>He glanced down as though they appeared from thin air in his hand at that moment.</p><p>“The bags…” His eyes darted around the room. “… are a surprise!”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “You are clearly lying.” You walked towards him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. “I am going to need to punish you.” You lifted to nuzzle his neck. He smelled of chocolate and woods and something else that tickled at the back of your brain, but not enough to jog a memory.</p><p>Loki’s arms wrapped around your waist. “I am completely at your mercy.” He nipped at your ear.</p><p>You tugged him towards the bedroom with a smile.</p><p>-</p><p>As the two of you got redressed, you reached out for Loki.</p><p>“Where are you going when you have all these appointments?”</p><p>Loki frowned. “Why does it matter?” He kissed your forehead.</p><p>“Is there someone else? I can take it. Just be honest.” A whimper catch in your throat.</p><p>Loki sat on the bed beside you and took you into his arms. “How can you even imagine such a thing, darling? You are my everything.” He squeezed you tight.</p><p>You sniffled, burying your head into his bare chest. “Then why can’t you tell me where you go. I thought we would always be honest with each other.”</p><p>Loki’s shoulders slumped. “Unfortunately, this is a secret I must keep a bit longer, but allow me to put your mind at ease. There is nothing in this world, short of death, that would tear me away from you.” He smiled. “And even that, is negotiable.”</p><p>You chuckled. “What number of lives are you on these days?”</p><p>“Three. But they were all meaningless until I met you.” He kissed you sweet. “Now it is getting close to sunset. I’m going to shred while you set out the menorah. I already cleared the table by the door.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling.” You smiled, not fully accepting his secrecy but knowing better than to push the issue. “I will be along in a few minutes.”</p><p>You watched Loki pull on a t-shirt and head out the door. Your mind spinning at what Loki might be hiding. After placing the menorah on the table, Loki cleared by the door, you headed to the common room kitchen.</p><p>-</p><p>Loki grated an enormous amount of potatoes and onions that the two of you couldn’t finish all the latkes. You left them on a plate with a note for the others to enjoy. Tony grabbed two as he wandered through, grabbing an extra for Bruce, who he was meeting in his lab.</p><p>You fried up the sufganiyot, slapping Loki’s hand away.</p><p>“Not until after gifts.” you warned.</p><p>Loki pouted but didn’t reach for them again. He carried the plate back to the apartment and set it on the table.</p><p>“Will you say the prayer?” you asked.</p><p>Loki nodded as you lit the shamash.</p><p>“Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah.” Loki said with perfect pronunciation.</p><p>“You say it better than me.” you teased, shoving his shoulder with your body. “Have you been practicing?”</p><p>Loki blushed. “Something like that.”</p><p>Loki continued on with the second blessing and then finally the Shehecheyanu. You lit the first candle. Loki took your hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“Now for…” He pulled a box from thin air. “… presents.”</p><p>You scrunched your face up. “You just want sufganiyot.”</p><p>“If you prefer, I can put this away—”</p><p>“No!” You held your hands up. “Let me go get yours.” You hustled to grab his present from the closet. “Happy Hanukkah, Loki.”</p><p>“Happy Hanukkah.” Loki countered, handing over the box. You pulled off the lid. Inside you found some gorgeous lingerie. Gorgeous and skimpy.</p><p>“Loki, I…”</p><p>“To replace the pajamas from last year.” His voice growled low in his chest. “Would you model them later?”</p><p>“Perhaps. Open yours.” You gestured at the box in his lap.</p><p>He tore off the paper with the energy of an excited child and opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw the book inside and then opened the cover.</p><p>“What a thoughtful present, dove.” He kissed your cheek. “I love it. Thank you.”</p><p>“I am glad you like it. You are so hard to shop for.”</p><p>Loki laughed. “As long as it is from you, it will be perfect. And now…” The plate of sufganiyot appeared in his hands. “… the sweetest part. Beside you.” He took a big bite, sending powdered sugar flying.</p><p>“Your shirt is a mess, Loki.” You took a more reasonable bite of the sufganiyot Loki offered you.</p><p>“Then you should take it off so I don’t make a further mess.” Loki teased.</p><p>You rolled your eyes. “You are the worst.”</p><p>“No, I’m the best.” He pulled you close to kiss you.</p><p>-</p><p>As the days passed, you continued to notice Loki’s absence. It troubled you and no amount of reassurance from Loki, Clint, or anyone else settled your mind. On the 6th night of Hanukkah, things only got worse.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t reschedule?” you overheard Loki talking on the phone.</p><p>“No, I understand. Of course. I will see you tonight.” Loki nodded before hanging up the phone.</p><p>You hustled away from the door so Loki wouldn’t realize you had eavesdropped. You dived for the couch as Loki stepped out with a long face.</p><p>“I have terrible news, darling.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “What is it?”</p><p>His hands fidgeted in front of him. “I’m afraid I am going to miss the festivities tonight. I’ve attempted to reschedule, but this is the only time I can meet with this person.”</p><p>“Oh.” Your lips pulled tight. “Who is the person?”</p><p>You saw Loki panic for a moment, you knew the next words would be a lie. “Someone for Stark. They have insisted on meeting with me before traveling overseas. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Your eyes burned with tears, which Loki mistaken for disappointment. He sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed your arm. “I will come home as soon as I can.”</p><p>You nodded, the words choking in your throat. You wiped the tears away with the back of your hand. “It’s fine. Fine. Work is important.” you lied.</p><p>Loki leaned over and pressed his lips to yours. “I will be home as soon as I can.” He stood and grabbed his coat. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Loki.” you grumbled. When the door shut, you heaved a pillow at the door. “Liar.” you collapsed into tears.</p><p>-</p><p>If anyone else noticed your sour mood, they made no mention. Most likely out of fear of getting their head snapped off by you. You made some latkes and a few sufganiyot, just in case Loki made it home in time, but your heart wasn’t in it. With a dour expression, you lit the shamash and the six candles after reciting the blessings. The food taunted you on the coffee table as you sulked on the couch. Your phone buzzed in your pocket.</p><p>“Loki?!” you answered, not bothering to look at the screen.</p><p>“No, it’s Rabbi David. I’m cold calling.” The voice responded on the other end of the line.</p><p>You rubbed your forehead. It had been months since he had coldcalled you. An annoying thing he did at not only bar and bat mitzvahs, but when people were looking to convert to Judaism or learning more about the Jewish faith. He believed hearing words of wisdom was helpful. You disagreed.</p><p>“Evening, Rabbi Edelman.” You gritted your teeth. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Well, I have a young man sitting here with me and he has been attending lessons with me for the last several months. And since Hanukkah is going on, I thought I would call up some members of the temple to offer some insight to him about the holiday. Are you game?”</p><p>“Of course.” you lied. This was the last thing you wanted to do.</p><p>“I’m going to put him on speaker.”</p><p>You collected your thoughts as he fumbled with the phone. A familiar voice came on the line.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Loki?” you sputtered. “Loki, is that you?”</p><p>“You said your name was Stephen Strange.” Rabbi Edelman commented in the background.</p><p>“Loki, what is going on?” you demanded.</p><p>He sighed on the other line. “I had hoped to tell you in two night’s time, but it would appear that someone had other plans.”</p><p>“Loki…” Your voice wavered. “Is this what you have been doing? When you are sneaking away?”</p><p>“Yes. After about three months with you, I realized I didn’t want a life without you in it. And I also realized that your faith was a part of who you are. An important part.”</p><p>You sobbed into the phone. “Loki, are you saying what I think…”</p><p>“Yes. I am saying will you be mine, be my wife? I am still learning and it may take some time. Are you willing to wait?”</p><p>“Yes. YES to all of it. Loki, no one has ever put forth this kind of effort for me.”</p><p>“You are worth it, my love. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I love you.”</p><p>You collapsed into happy tears. “I love you too.” you croaked.</p><p>“But if you are not Stephen, but Loki, then…” Rabbi Edelman muttered in the background.</p><p>“Rabbi, perhaps it would be best for the two of us to meet with you tomorrow and explain everything.”</p><p>“I’ll have Kristin call you in the morning and schedule something. I must say this is the first wedding proposal I have had during one of these calls.”</p><p>Loki commented. “You will find us to be an… unconventional couple.”</p><p>“Right.” he commented. “Well, I won’t keep you. Happy Hanukkah.”</p><p>“Happy Hanukkah.” Both you and Loki responded.</p><p>You heard the phone click of the speaker. “I’ll be home soon. I love you, darling.” Loki purred into the phone.</p><p>“I love you too. Hurry home because I am going to eat all these latkes without you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare!”</p><p>“Try me.” You taunted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>